Sometimes I'm Happy
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: Fic collab dengan Anisha Asakura. Emily datang ke kota Mineral, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kota yang selalu diinginkan ditinggali oleh Emily... OC, OOC, Character deaths, and maybe... Should I rate this fic with M?
1. Intro

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Ha ha ha! Ternyata menyenangkan juga..."_

"_Dasar kau nakal, Emily... Dia kau bunuh juga..."_

"_Yaah, Emily memang pemimpin kita yang terbaik, kan?"_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata hijau emerald bernama Emily, kini sampai di kota yang sangat diimpikannya, kota Mineral. Setelah terkekang di kota Sunny, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota lain dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tentu saja dia tak sendirian, dia ditemani oleh seorang petualang yang menjadi sahabat Emily dengan sangat akrab.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan kaki kecilnya dia melangkah menuju pasir hangat kota Mineral, sambil sesekali menghirup aroma kota yang baru dan angin yang berhembus lembut pada rambut pirang Emily.

"Hey, Em,"

Emily menoleh pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang; berekor tupai yang membawa sebuah rifle gun panjang yang dibawa melintang di punggungnya, muncul sambil membawakan beberapa koper milik Emily.

"Em, kau yakin bisa tinggal di sini?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mendekatkan kedua koper merah Emily.

"Tentu, Taylor-chan!" Emily mengangguk semangat. "Aku siap! Aku siap!!" jawabnya lagi dengan semangat.

"Oke, oke..." Pemuda bernama Taylor tadi mengangguk saja dengan tingkah Emily. "Em... Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja padaku. Aku selalu ada di sini berjualan dan mencari penumpang pada hari Minggu sore," tambahnya sambil menepuk pundak Emily.

"Iya! Makasih atas bantuanmu selama di perjalanan tadi, Taylor-chan!" Emily mengangguk riang sambil mendadak mendekap Taylor.

"Ugh!" Orang yang dipeluk Emily tadi langsung tersendat, karena dipeluk mendadak oleh Emily. "Ya sudah... Em, aku harus pergi lagi, mengantarkan penumpang kapal yang lain."

"Oke!" Emily mengangguk, dibarengi dengan kepergian Taylor menuju kapal yang baru saja mengantar Emily ke kota Mineral tadi.

Emily melambaikan tangan pada kapal milik Taylor yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan dermaga kota Mineral, bersama dengan deru ombak.

Setelah kapal sahabatnya pergi, Emily mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan melangkah menuju Town Square. Emily mengambil map kota Mineral dan melihat-lihat.

"Hmmm, pertama-tama, aku harus cari penginapan, baru bisa main dan mencari pekerjaan..." Emily tersenyum kecil, sambil terus saja mencari apakah ada penginapan atau tempat bernaung di map yang dibawa-bawanya sedari tadi. "Ah! Ada penginapan nih! Oke..." Emily mengambil belokan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu berjalan lurus menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar.

"Whaaaa~ sebuah penginapan! Namanya... 'Doug's Inn' ya?" Emily membaca nama bangunan yang tertera didekat bangunan tadi. "Oke, tiada ragu-ragu lagi, Emily akan masuuuk!"

KREKK

Nuansa Inn yang ramai dan misterius langsung menjalar disekitarnya namun gadis pirang tokoh utama kita tidak sadar dengan kepekatan dan perasaan sesak saat memasuki ruangan yang sunyi tersebut.

"Permisi! Namaku Emily, dan aku mau menginap di sini!" sahut Emily sambil menuju seorang bapak-bapak bertampang kaku. "Errr... Pak?"

Bapak-bapak tersebut hanya tetap menunduk, dan tak menjawab perkataan Emily. Emily hanya bisa kebingungan dengan tingkah bapak-bapak misterius itu.

"Hey!"

Emily menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Kau mau menginap di sini, ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di ujung bar, sedang membersihkan beberapa debu.

"Iya! Namaku—"

"Iya, namamu Emily, kan? Suaramu keras sekali, bahkan dari tempatku tadi aku bisa mendengarmu," jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Namaku Ann. Kalau kau mau menginap di sini, sewa dibayar tanggal 15, tergantung dengan biaya yang kau pakai setiap setengah bulan."

"Nggg, ngg!" Emily mengangguk. "Berapa yang harus kubayar, Ann-chan?" tanya Emily.

"Kurasa... Untuk pertama 35 dollar saja dulu," Ann mengarahkan tangannya ke depan Emily, disambut dengan beberapa keplokan uang lembaran dari saku Emily.

"Cukup, kan, Ann-chan?" tanya Emily sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha memompa semangatnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cukup. Kau boleh ke kamarmu. Masuk ke kamar yang terdekat dengan tangga, dan itulah kamarmu. Di dalam kamar ada tiga tempat tidur, karena memang di sini menggunakan sistem kamar asrama." jelas Ann.

"Engggg...." Emily mengangguk saja. "Anoo, bapak-bapak yang disana itu apa?" tanyanya polos sambil menujuk ke arah bapak-bapak yang tak menjawabnya tadi.

"Ng? Tenang saja Emily..." Ann tersenyum. "Beliau sudah tak bernapas lagi kok."

Emily yang kadang pemikirannya super lelet hanya bisa bengong sebentar, lalu mengangguk saja sambil membawa koper-kopernya ke kamar lantai dua.

Anisha Asakura (AA), Yuki Shirou - YN, Emily: Hai semuanyaaaa!!

Emily: Bagus, bagus... Sekarang tenaga saya dieksploitasi lagi di fic yang satu ini... -_-;

AA: Unggg, sabar ya Emily-chan...

Emily: ... Aku benci kamu, Anisha-chan.

YS: Hei hei hei~! Jangan kesal gitu doong... Ng, seperti yang disebutkan, ini fic collab dengan AA-chan~

AA: Mohon maaf kalau akan ada banyak crime di sini! Mohon maaf! Maaf! Maaf!

YS dan Emily: Sejak kapan kamu jadi kayak Kaga Ai di SZS?

AA: Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maa—BRUGH!

Emily: -orang yang ngejejalin hot dog ke mulut AA- Fyuh akhirnya diem juga...

YS: Oke, Yuki dan Emily menantikan reviewnya ya! Ini baru intro, yang panasnya baru di chapter depan~


	2. Grape

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Kita butuh pemimpin untuk menjalankan proyek besar ini..."_

"_Kira-kira siapa? Gray takkan mampu saat ini, dan dia sedang sakit!"_

"_Emily saja! Emily saja!"_

"_Emily, kau serius?"_

"_Tentu! Emily serius sekali!!"_

_-_-_-_-_-_

Emily menyimpan pakaian-pakaiannya di lemari yang sudah disediakan di kamar baru yang disewa dari Ann tadi. Setelah itu, Emily meletakkan beberapa botol jus anggur dan meletakkannya ke meja yang sudah sengaja disiapkan oleh Emily sendiri dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Gelas, sip. Jus anggur, sip. Tinggal akrab ria deh!" Emily mengangguk dengan ceria.

KREKK

Di saat yang sama, Emily melihat seseorang berambut cokelat pekat memasuki lantai dua. Emily tersenyum sambil menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hai! Namaku Emily! Namamu siapa?" tanya Emily, menggunakan nada dengan penuh percaya diri, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah cowok yang baru saja datang.

"Ng... Namaku... Cliff..." jawab cowok tadi terbata-bata, dengan nada yang kaku dan sedikit dingin, namun segera diacuhkan oleh Emily.

"Untuk salam perkenalan, aku membeli beberapa botol jus anggur sebelum kesini! Yuk, masuk!" ajak Emily sambil menarik Cliff masuk ke kamar cewek dan menguncinya dari dalam. Padahal, itu adalah salah satu hal fatal yang seharusnya tak boleh Emily lakukan. Sama sekali tak boleh.

TROKK

Emily membukakan sebuah botol jus anggur. "Silahkan diminum, Cliff-kun!" sahutnya sambil menuangkan jus anggur tadi ke salah satu gelas.

Cliff masih saja berdiri di tempatnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Emily melihat Cliff tersenyum kecil. Namun bukan sekedar senyum pasrah ataupun senyum mengejek. Sebuah senyuman yang misterius.

Emily yang lagi-lagi masih lelet mikirnya hanya tersenyum polos dan memberikan gelas champagne yang sudah berisi jus anggur yang dibelinya dengan Taylor sebelum sampai ke kota Mineral.

"Hey..." Cliff mulai berbicara lagi. "Daripada meminum ini... Aku lebih suka kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang tertulis sesuai dengan botol anggur yang kau beli ini..."

"Hee? Apa maksudmu, Cliff-kun?" tanya Emily.

Cliff mendudukkan Emily ke kasur, lalu dia meraih botol jus anggur yang masih baru. "Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan label jus anggur dengan tangan kirinya.

'GRAPE'

Emily menggeleng.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya anggur?" tanya Cliff.

"... Engg, Grape? Sesuai yang tertulis di label jus anggur itu," tunjuk Emily ke arah botol jus anggur yang labelnya tertuliskan 'GRAPE' disana.

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan Cliff mulai menyobekkan huruf 'G' pada label jus anggur tersebut. Setelah disobek, Emily mulai kaget dengan membaca kata yang tertera di label jus anggur itu.

'RAPE '

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Cliff menubruk Emily hingga terjatuh ke kasur bersama-sama, membuat Emily tertindih oleh Cliff.

"Hei!!! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan a—"

"Kau tak tahu apa yang aneh... Dengan kota ini?" tanya Cliff perlahan, sambil mengusap muka Emily yang masih bergetar menahan takut.

"Aneh...?" tanya Emily kebingungan.

Cliff tertawa kecil, namun entah kenapa tawanya terdengar seperti tawa hyena yang melengking sambil tetap menindih badan Emily di kasur.

"Hampir seluruh pemuda-pemudi di sini... Semuanya memiliki keahlian dan kemampuan yang jauh dari batas manusia biasa." jelas Cliff sambil menatap sepasang mata hijau Emily yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "Dan aku sendiri sebenarnya bukan dari sini, hanya... Dari kota lain, sama sepertimu," tambahnya.

"La... Lalu?"

"Kau... Pendatang baru kan?"

"I, iya..."

"Hmmm..." Cliff terdiam sambil memandang Emily. "Pantas saja..."

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Emily hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan diri dari Cliff yang mulai melamun.

"Hey, Cliff-kun..." Emily mencoba bangkit. "Bisa nggak aku bangun...? Kamu hanya bercanda kan mengajakku melakukan apa yang tertulis disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah botol jus anggur yang labelnya disobek barusan oleh Cliff.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja." Cliff bangkit, membuat Emily tetap saja bergidik sedikit saat terbangun dari berbaring di kasur barusan. "Kau masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal-hal dan tinggal di kota ini. Segeralah kabur dari kota ini selagi kau bisa,"

"Ng... Nggak mau!" Emily menggeleng. "Emily sudah memutuskan pada Emily sendiri untuk tidak kabur lagi! Akan ada banyak petualangan yang akan Emily hadapi nanti!"

Cliff terdiam mendengar pernyataan Emily, namun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja. "Hmm, ya sudah...."

Sebelum Cliff menutup pintu, dia berkata pada Emily. "Masih ada satu orang yang menginap di sini. Tapi kamu sepertinya harus sedikit hati-hati. Dia lebih galak dan agresif daripada aku," bisiknya sambil menutup pintu.

KREKK

Emily membaringkan dirinya ke kasur sambil menghela napas. "Huah, nggak kusangka Cliff-kun bisa setegas barusan..." dia mengganti posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan meletakkan kepalanya ke bantal karena kelelahan seusai perjalanan.

-_-_-_-

Yuki Shirou – YN dan Emily: Hai semuaa!

Emily: Ampun deh, anda pemikirannya bejat! Harusnya mulai dari chapter ini ratenya M!!! XP

YS: Ah biarin aja Emily-chan~ :D

Emily: Gimana para pembaca yang lain?! Ntar penggemar Cliff pada illfeel semua gara-gara sifat Cliff-kun yang OOC disini!

YS: Emang dari awalnya gue pengen semua karakter HM disini OOC, nyehehe~ :D

Emily: -ngelempar laptop ke Yuki-

YS: Gue nantiin reviewnya—BLETAK!


	3. First Torture

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Aaaaaaaaaarrgh!!"_

"_Gray-kun!"_

"_Hei, kau tak apa-apa, Gray?"_

"_Aku tak apa-apa... Tapi orang tua bangka itu... Dia kabur..."_

"_Tak apa-apa, Gray-kun... Biar Emily saja yang mengejarnya!"_

_-_-_-_-_-_

Emily masih kelelahan dan berbaring di kasurnya. Perlahan badannya berbalik, melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding.

"Jam 6 sore..." Emily menatap jam itu. Sekilas dia melihat seperti bercak kemerahan di sisi jamnya, namun dia tak memperdulikannya dan segera tengkurap lagi di kasurnya. "Capek... Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari apa, ya?"

Emily bangkit dan membuka agenda yang ada di kopernya. Hari Kamis, tanggal 28 Summer. Kamis. Kamis?!

"Aaah! Tiga hari lagi!" Emily segera menutup agendanya. Tiga hari lagi, tiga hari lagi dimana sahabatnya akan datang. "Asyik! Emily nggak sabar buat cerita-cerita lagi ke Ta—"

**BRAK!**

Emily berbalik ke arah pintu, karena mendengar ada seseorang yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, Emily-chan," Ann berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan itu saja."

"Oh, Anncchi..." Emily menghela napas lega. "Kukira siapa... Oke, nanti Emily turun!"

**KREK**

Ann menutup pintu.

Emily langsung berdiri lagi. "Oke. Meskipun apapun yang buruk terjadi, Emily akan berusaha untuk berpikir positif!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**BRAK!**

Emily membuka pintu, berniat untuk turun.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan!"

Emily menoleh, mendengar ada suara seseorang yang cukup berat dibalik pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Ada sesosok pemuda lagi yang sedang memegangi dahinya yang sedikit memar dibalik topi biru tuanya.

"Eh, Emily minta maaf!! Emi—" Emily menundukkan badannya meminta maaf lalu menatap ke arah cowok yang ditabraknya dengan pintu tadi. Mirip sekali dengan Taylor, hanya saja dia tak mengenakan topi kuning polos dengan mata kuning keemasan (tanpa ekor dan telinga tupai, tentunya). "Eh? Taylor-chan?! Kok kamu ada disini?! Syukurlah Emily bisa ketemu kamu lagi!!" teriak Emily bahagia, segera memeluk cowok yang disangkanya adalah sahabatnya.

"Hei—Apa-apaan—!" Cowok yang dipeluk Emily itu mendadak mengangkat kerah baju belakang Emily dan melemparnya kasar ke dinding. Untung saja Emily sempat menghindar dari tubrukan dinding dengan mengerem lemparan yang sebelumnya dilemparkan ke dinding.

"Ta—Taylor-chan, kamu kenapa?! Kau lupa dengan aku?!" tanya Emily, tak sadar kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu bukan sahabatnya.

"Hah?! 'Taylor'?! Maksudmu pengantar kapal ferry sekaligus pedagang pengembara brengsek itu?!" bentak pemuda itu kasar, seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali membenci Emily. "Sudah lama aku ingin melawannya! Dia benar-benar brengsek! Hama pengganggu! "

"Apa?!" Emily balas membentak. "Kalau kau bukan Taylor-chan, kau tinggal bilang saja kan?! Tak usah menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku didepanku segala!" jawabnya tak kalah keras disertai isakan ketakutan, karena tak biasa membentak orang.

"Apa?! Kau... Sahabat orang itu?" tanya orang yang berada didepan Emily, disertai beberapa tawa melecehkan melayang dari mulutnya. "Pffft... Tak kusangka orang murahan seperti dia bisa bersahabat dengan gadis sepertimu..."

"Tidak!!" Emily membentak lagi. "Taylor-chan bukan orang yang seperti kau katakan itu! Kau bohong!"

"Apa?!"

**ZRET!**

Cowok yang kasar tadi segera berlari mengangkat Emily dengan mudah dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke dinding.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!" teriak Emily kesakitan.

Tangan cowok yang melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Emily, membiarkan Emily segera terduduk lemas di lantai. Setelah menatap setengah melotot ke arahnya, dia turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Emily yang menangis sendirian.

"Sakit... Seseorang... Tolong..." bisik Emily ketakutan. Air matanya mulai menetes deras, bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba mulai membasahi kota Mineral yang suram, sesuram kuburan. "Tolong..."

-_-_-_-_-

Cliff dan Gray duduk berdua di meja yang sama, menantikan makan malam dari Ann yang akan segera muncul dari pintu dapur.

"Hei," panggil Cliff.

"Apa?" balas Gray kalem.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan penghuni Inn cewek yang baru?"

"Hem, begitulah..."

"Bagaimana? Dia mirip sekali dengan Claire ya?"

"Hem, begitulah..."

"Kamu sudah melakukan apa saja dengannya?"

"Enak saja kau berkata begitu... Yah, sekedar perkenalan biasa, Cliff."

"Begitukah? Apakah 'biasa' itu... Berbeda dari yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu Cliff... Kau tahu seperti apa diriku kan..."

Cliff hanya menjawab perkataan Gray sambil mengangguk.

**GLEGAAAAAAR!!!**

"Whoa, petirnya keras banget..." Cliff menoleh cepat ke arah jendela yang basah karena tetesan hujan yang deras dan terus menerus menerpa jendela. "Sudah jelas... Setiap ada gadis yang kau 'kerjai' selalu ada hujan angin... Kau benar-benar nakal, Gray."

Gray hanya tersenyum tipis saja bersama tundukan yang menghalangi pandangannya dari Cliff, entah pandangan apa yang tersembunyi dibalik ujung topinya.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Huaaaah! Maafkan Emily!" Emily berlari menuruni tangga bersamaan saat Ann datang membawakan makanan dari pintu dapur. "Emily terlambat makan malam, Anncchi?"

"Tidak, Emily-chan. Kau tidak terlambat kok~" jawab Ann sambil menoleh ke arah Emily sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meletakkan makanan di meja Cliff dan Gray. "Ayo, sini, duduk bertiga dengan Cliff dan Gray."

Gray melihat kalau Emily tersentak saat pandangan kedua mata mereka saling beradu, namun Emily hanya menggelengkan mukanya lalu berjalan santai mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Ehehe, maaf ya Emily terlambat turun... Lupa ngebersihin gelas-gelas..." Emily tertawa kecil, namun Cliff dan Gray tahu kalau dia berbohong. Tapi anehnya Emily tetap bisa menampakkan wajah biasa seolah-olah tak ada apapun yang buruk menimpa dirinya.

"Tak apa-apa, Emily." jawab Cliff sambil menepukkan tangannya ke kursi kosong didekatnya dan Gray. "Ayo duduk."

"Baik~~!" jawab Emily sambil duduk di kursi. "Huaaaa~~~ Makan malam hari ini omellet dan nasi~! Asyik~~!" Emily mengacungkan sendok yang dipegangnya dan mulai makan.

-_-_-_-_-

Emily baru saja berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, namun berhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oi,"

Emily menoleh. Pemuda yang mirip Taylor tadi.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Emily polos, seolah-olah menganggap kalau orang yang baru saja menyiksa dirinya itu adalah teman.

"Kau tak takut dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu?" tanya Gray.

Emily menunduk sedikit. Badannya bergetar sebelum memasang senyumnya seperti biasa. "Untuk apa takut, kalau kita akan menjadi teman satu atap? Namamu Gray kan? Panggil aja aku Emily! Salam kenal ya!" sahutnya sambil menggapai tangan kanan Gray dan menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Gray hanya diam saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Emily.

"Oke, karena sudah malam, sebaiknya Emily istirahat dulu! Akan ada banyaaaak orang yang harus Emily kenal besok~! Ehehe!" Emily menutup pintu kamar cewek dengan sedikit kencang, namun membukanya kembali untuk mengatakan "Selamat malam Gray-kun!" lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat kembali.

**BRAK!**

Setelah yakin Gray sudah tak ada di luar kamar, Emily mulai terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar di pintu dan mulai menangis terisak perlahan.

-_-_-_-_-

YS dan Emily: Halooo!!

Emily: Gray-kun kejam! Emily jadi sakit pinggang nih!

Gray: *muncul* Sori, abis di naskah disuruhnya gitu sih...

Emily: Mana nggak ada pemeran pengganti lagi... ugh! Awas kau anishaaaa-chaaaan!!!

YS: Seru juga ngeliat Emily dilempar kayak piring anti pecah yang suka dilempar pedagang piring plastik melamin (??!). *ketawa setan* Gray, ajarin gue ngelempar yang bener dong!

Emily: *kabur*


	4. Looking for a job

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Emily?"_

"_E... Emily hanya ingin bertanya saja..."_

"_Kau akan segera tahu, Emily."_

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Ikutlah dengan kami."_

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Huaaaaaaaaaahhhhm..." Emily menguap. Tanpa sadar dia tertidur masih dengan pakaiannya dengan posisi duduk di ujung tempat tidur. "Eh, sudah pagi, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menatap jam dinding.

"Jam 8 pagi..." Emily melirik jam dinding. "Hmmm... Apa orang-orang sudah bangun belum yah?" tanya Emily lagi sambil berjalan menuju jendela, bermaksud untuk mendapatkan angin pagi yang segar.

**KREKK**

Setelah terbuka, Emily membiarkan angin pagi yang agak dingin berhembus memasuki kamar. Sambil menyipitkan mata, dia mulai berpikir. _Apakah perkataan Cliff-kun waktu itu benar? Orang-orang disini semuanya memiliki kemampuan 'di luar batas manusia'..._

"Aaah!" Emily menampar kedua pipinya. _Tak boleh berpikir melankolis! Tak boleh berpikir melankolis! Ayo semangat, semangat!_

**KREKK**

Setelah menutup jendela, Emily memutuskan untuk membuka agendanya sekali lagi. "Sudah mau bulan Fall..." bisiknya pelan. "Emily harus cari kerja disini atau kalau tidak takkan dapat uang..." katanya lagi.

"Hei,"

Emily berbalik ke belakang, kaget karena ada seseorang di kamarnya.

"Ngapain pagi-pagi sudah bicara sendirian?" tanya Cliff yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Ann menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu turun dan sarapan di bawah bersama kami."

"Eh, Cliff-kun! Kirain siapa..." Emily menepuk pundak Cliff dengan akrab. "Oke! Emily juga lapar, nih! Ehehe..."

Cliff hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Emily mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di lantai satu, sudah ada Gray yang sibuk meminum segelas teh hijau di meja dengan dua kursi yang masih kosong. Cliff santai-santai saja menempati salah satu kursi yang kosong di meja Gray, sedangkan Emily masih sedikit takut-takut mengambil kursi didekat mereka berdua.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo duduk, Emily-chan!" Ann yang menyapanya dari belakang Emily membuat Emily sedikit kaget, lalu Emily hanya tertawa kecil sambil duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Maaf, Anncchi... Tadi cuma ngelamun aja..." Emily tertawa pelan sambil berbicara.

"Tapi jangan kebanyakan melamun lho," Ann meletakkan tiga piring dimeja mereka bertiga. "Sarapan hari ini toast dan butter roll, jadi makan yang banyak ya,"

"Oke, Anncchi!" Emily mengangguk cepat. "Oh ya, Anncchi?"

"Yah?" tanya Ann kembali sambil meletakkan teh hijau untuk Cliff dan Emily.

"Aku mau cari pekerjaan... Kira-kira ada pekerjaan yang lowong disini nggak?" tanya Emily.

"Heeem..." Ann mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didekat bibirnya. "Mungkin coba kau pergi ke pertanian tua disini. Ada kakak-beradik disana yang mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Hee?! Benarkah?! Makasih Anncchi!!!" teriak Emily semangat, sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya lalu berlari keluar Inn.

**BRAKK!!**

Setelah menutup pintu Inn dengan kencang, Emily berlari nonstop mengelilingi empat belokan. Dia berlari lagi masuk ke Inn.

**CKREK**

"Anuuu, Anncchi..." Emily langsung berjalan menghampiri Ann yang sedang membereskan piring-piring. "Pertanian yang Anncchi bilang itu... Ada dimana?"

GUBRAK!

"Keluar dari Inn, ke kanan, belok kiri, lurus terus. Sampai deh ke pertaniannya..." Ann hanya menjawab sambil tertawa kecil saja. "Dasar Emily..."

"Ehehe... Makasih Anncchi!" Emily berlari lagi.

**BRAKK!**

Emily berlari kembali sesuai dengan arah yang disebutkan oleh Ann. Setelah sampai, Emily mengatur napasnya yang sebelumnya ngos-ngosan, kembali menjadi normal.

"Huah, ini pertaniannya ya? Besar banget...!" puji Emily kagum. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Emily berjalan memasuki pertanian.

Ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya... Membawa sebuah _sytche_ besar yang digunakan sebagai sabit. Sedangkan ada seorang pemuda bertopi biru tua di sebelahnya sedang sibuk mencangkul tanah dengan garpu jerami, entah mencangkul untuk apa.

"Halo! Selamat pagi!!" sapa Emily dengan semangat.

"Hwa!" kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung menoleh ke arah Emily. _Syntche_ milik gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah, sedangkan gadis itu melamun.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya gadis itu cuek.

"Namaku Emily! Pendatang baru! Dan baru aja datang dari kota lain kemarin! Salam kenal!" Emily menundukkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Hmmm... Pendatang baru ya?" tanya orang bertopi biru yang menanamkan ujung garpu jeraminya yang tajam ke tanah. "Namaku Jack, dan ini adikku Claire."

"Salam kenal," jawab Claire angkuh. "Ada apaan mau datang ke sini?"

"Emily mau cari kerja disini! Apa ada yang bisa kukerjakan?" jawab Emily. "Oh! Oh! Mungkin aku bisa mencabuti rumput liar... Tak apa meskipun gajinya sedikit!"

"Hei, Claire, kita sangat memerlukan bantuan darinya..." panggil Jack. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengasah sabit raksasamu itu."

"Benar juga..." Claire berdiri dan mendekati Emily. "Kalau begitu, kau kuterima dengan pekerjaan mencabuti rumput liar. Gajinya tergantung dengan jumlah rumput liar yang kau kumpulkan, yaitu lima sen setiap sejumput rumput liar. Sekarang masih musim panas, dan rumput liar tumbuh cukup cepat, jadi kau bisa mendapatkan lumayan banyak rumput untuk gajimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti! Emily mengerti!" Emily mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kapan bisa mulai kerja?"

"Tahun depan. Ya sekarang lah." jawab Claire. "Sudah, ayo sana kerja. Hei, Jack, antarkan sabit kesayanganku ini ke toko Saibara dong... Mereka selalu bisa memanjakan sabitku menjadi tajam kembali."

"Iya iya Shinigami-oujosama..." ledek Jack, disambut dengan ketukan kayu pegangan _syntche_ yang cukup mantap sakitnya kalau dipukul.

"Atau, tak apalah aku sendiri yang kesana. Toh aku bisa bertemu Gray-san..." sahut Claire sambil berjalan sendiri membawa _syntche_ miliknya keluar pertanian, meninggalkan Jack dengan Emily berdua.

"Ya sudah... Gimana? Kamu mau ngapain bengong gitu? Kerja sana," tandas Jack sambil kembali menggaruk tanah dengan garpu jeraminya, langsung membelakangi Emily.

"Oke Jackkun!" Emily segera berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput liar dengan semangat. "Eh, Jackkun, dimana aku naruh rumput liarnya?"

"Tumpuk saja disana," tunjuk Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah dekat kolam. "Setelah itu kau kerja saja."

"Oke Jackkun!"

Emily mulai mencabuti rumput dengan semangat, sambil sesekali mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Setelah terkumpul cukup banyak, Emily meletakkan gundukan rumput liar itu ke dekat kolam.

"Oke, sedikit lagi..." Emily baru saja mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh sebanyak seperdelapan besarnya ladang yang dimiliki Jack-Claire.

Jack menoleh sedikit melihat hasil kerja Emily, lalu dia tersenyum puas. "Dia akan menjadi penduduk yang sangat penurut..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hee? Jackkun ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Emily, menoleh ke arah Jack.

"Ah, tidak... Aku hanya berbicara sendiri saja. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu." jawab Jack singkat.

"Oke, Jackkun!" Emily mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ditempelkan didekat alis mata kanannya seolah-olah memberi hormat, lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jackkun, kalau saja ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan!"

"Bener nih? Bisa menyiram tanaman?" tanya Jack dengan nada menantang.

"Bisa!" jawab Emily.

"Bisa bertambang?" tanya Jack.

Emily terdiam. Dia mengingat perkataan sahabatnya, Taylor, bahwa dia melarang Emily untuk jangan sekali-kali bertambang. Apalagi pekerjaan yang sangat berhubungan dengan debu dan daerah yang kurang oksigen.

"Errr... Untuk soal itu Emily nggak bisa, hahaha..." Emily tertawa.

"Hmmm, ya sudah kalau begitu," Jack kembali ke pekerjaannya, menggaruk tanah dengan garpu jerami. "Oh ya, Emily, kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Apa itu, Jackkun?" tanya Emily dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"Aku ada titipan dari sahabatku, Kai, di restoran di pantai. Dia bilang 'paket'-nya bisa diambil sekarang, tapi aku sibuk. Kau bisa mengambilnya untukku?" tanya Jack. "Bendanya itu dus berbau nanas. Kau bisa?"

"Bisa kok Jackkun! Eh, tapi nggak apa-apa nih kalau Emily yang ambil? Gimana dengan pekerjaan Emily sekarang?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan bilang pada Claire kalau kau sudah bekerja. Toh uangnya akan kusetorkan pada Ann." jawab Jack kembali. "Sudah, pergi sana."

"Makasih Jackkun! Emily pergi dulu ya!" Emily berdiri dengan riang sambil berlari ke arah pantai.

Sementara itu, Jack melihat gundukan rumput liar yang sudah terkumpul cukup banyak oleh Emily di dekat kolam. Dia tersenyum licik, sambil menendang rumput-rumput liar itu ke kolam, tenggelam ke dasar kolam. "Dia takkan mendapat uang untuk dengan cara ini... Di kota ini, cara mendapatkan uang itu bukan dari kerja keras..." bisiknya lirih dengan tawa yang dalam.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Emily: Haii semuaa!

YS: Haloo!

Emily: Hee, jadi di chapter berikutnya bakalan ketemu Kai-kun dan Popuricchi ya? Huh! *ngambek*

YS: Ya kan kamu juga udah lama nggak bersilahturami sama Kai, jadi nggak ada salahnya ngobrol lagi sama dia kan?

Emily: Tapi pasti kita berakhir dengan berantem! Kami berdua kan selalu berantem di LBL!

YS: Ya, biarkan saja pertemuan kalian yang kedua ini menjadi suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan... *muncul aura gelap*

Emily: *kabur untuk kedua kalinya*

Yuki: Review dinantikan~~!


	5. Gipsy Cook

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Emily siap! Emily siap!_

"_Kau penuh semangat sekali, Emily-chan..."_

"_Tentu saja! Menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa bermain dengan kalian!"_

"_Kau anak yang penurut, Emily. Sangat penurut..."_

_-_-_-_-_-_

Emily sampai ke pantai kota Mineral, yang kini masih saja banyak tergelar tikar serta payung untuk melindungi diri dari panasnya matahari, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang ada disana, hanya ada desir ombak dan angin yang berhembus.

"Hee~ Ngomong-ngomong Jackkun bilang temannya buka restoran di dekat pantai kan? Mmm, mana yah?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat seperti restoran. "Hmm?" pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah bercat putih.

"Tidak salah lagi~! Pasti itu~~!" Emily dengan ceria berjalan menuju rumah putih itu.

**KREKK**

BZET! BZET! BZET!

Saat Emily membuka pintu, sudah melayang tiga buah pisau tajam nyaris menusuk Emily. Emily beruntung karena lemparannya terlempar jauh keluar, menyisakan sedikit luka gores di pipinya. "HYAAAAA!!" jerit Emily kaget, sambil langsung terduduk di atas pasir.

Di dalam restoran putih itu tertutup sebuah aura merah dan hitam pekat menutupi pemandangan di dalam restoran tersebut, membuat Emily mulai terbakar rasa ingin tahu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang sedikit kaget tadi, Emily berdiri lalu memasuki kembali restoran itu.

"Permisi..."

Saat Emily masuk, entah kenapa aura merah dan hitam pekat itu mulai menghilang. Terlihat seorang gipsi berambut pink sedang duduk bersama seekor burung besar.

"Permisi... Kai-kun ada...?" tanya Emily pelan-pelan sambil mendekati gipsi tadi.

Gipsi itu hanya tersenyum manis, sambil sesekali mengelus... Ayam raksasa yang memiliki ukuran kira-kira sebesar burung unta dewasa.

BZET! BZET! BZET!

Lagi-lagi ada tiga bilah pisau terlempar ke arah Emily, namun Emily bisa menghindar dengan selamat. "HYAAA!" teriak Emily lagi. "Apa-apaan nih?!"

"Maafkan aku," sahut seseorang, muncul dibalik gipsi berambut pink tadi dan aura merah hitam pekat. "Aku yang salah, telah membuat gadis manis yang masih belum tahu kerasnya dunia, menghadapi sebuah kota yang dipenuhi pembunuh beringas seperti kami..."

"A... Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa...?" tanya Emily ketakutan, sambil mencoba mundur selangkah demi selangkah menuju pintu keluar restoran.

**BRAK!**

Cowok yang muncul di balik gipsi tadi segera berlari ke belakang Emily dan menutup pintu restoran sambil menguncinya. "Maaf, sekali kau datang, kau harus makan di restoran ini."

"Ma... Makan?" Emily kebingungan. "Oh iya, sudah waktunya jam makan siang..." katanya sambil melirik ke arah jendela yang berada di dekat pintu keluar restoran itu.

"Benar," Cowok berbandana ungu tadi tersenyum licik. "Kau harus makan ini!" tunjuknya ke semangkuk sup berwarna merah tua kental menggelegak. Dia meletakkan sup itu ke meja di dekat gipsi tadi duduk.

Emily melongo memandang sup yang masih menggelegak itu. Entah sup apa itu, namun bau anyir darah tercium tajam melalui sup itu. Pemuda yang dikiranya adalah Kai itu memberikan sebuah sendok padanya.

"Ayo! Tak usah malu!" sahut cowok tadi dengan percaya diri. "Aku sudah khusus membuatkan sup ini selama berjam-jam untukmu~!"

Emily mengangguk saja sambil duduk di hadapan sup itu. Sup itu terus saja menggelegak, dan baunya makin lama makin menusuk tajam. Tangan kanannya meraih sendok plastik yang sudah disodorkan Kai untuknya.

"E... Emily makan, ya! Haup..." Emily memasukkan sesendok sup tadi ke mulutnya. Rasanya agak asin-gurih-manis, membuat Emily keheranan saja dengan apa saja yang menjadi 'bahan' sup yang sedang dimakannya.

"Ayo... Makanlah terus... Rasanya enak kan?" tanya Kai.

"I... Iya..." jawab Emily pasrah saja sambil memakan sup itu. Saat mencapai suapan yang kelima, Emily merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras di supnya.

"HUEK!" Emily memuntahkan benda yang keras dari mulutnya. Sebuah paku karat terjatuh dari mulut Emily. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk terjatuh juga ke lantai daripada berteriak kaget.

BRUKK

Emily mulai merasa pusing. Sekelebat pandangannya mulai buram. Dia hanya bisa mendengar beberapa dialog diantara kedua orang yang berada di restoran tersebut.

"Kai! Tunggu!!"

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk!"

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan bunuh dia dulu!"

"Kenapa, sayang? Dia benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa! Ini buktinya! Langsung pingsan seperti ini!"

"Aku dengar dari Ann kalau dia memiliki kemampuan dan bakat yang cukup bagus... Jadi jangan bunuh dia dulu!"

"Ya sudahlah, aku menurut. Paling tidak... Sup itu mampu membuatnya mengunjungi suatu tempat yang indah..."

Emily makin merasa pusing dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menurun. Emily merasakan badannya diseret oleh seseorang, entah dibawa kemana. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menurun dan membuatnya pingsan.

-_-_-_-_-

YS: Halo semua~!! Karena Emily lagi pingsan, jadi cuma Yuki aja yang jadi penutup di sini! Fufufu, kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi pada Emily di chapter berikutnya ya? Fufufu~~~ Nantiin aja deh, sambil ngereview~!


	6. Silence Medicine

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Tempat apa ini, minna-sama?"_

"_Bersiaplah, Emily-chan..."_

"_Bersiap apa, Anncchi? Cliff-kun? Jackkun?"_

"_Bersiaplah menjadi anggota kami..."_

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Huah!"

Emily terbangun dari pingsannya. Namun sekelilingnya gelap, karena dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu melilit seperti kain menghalangi pandangannya. Emily menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan panik. "Hwa! Kenapa ini gelap? Mwaa, mwaaa, mwaaa!!" rintihnya panik mencoba melepaskan kain yang melilit di sekitar matanya dengan cepat, namun sia-sia saja.

SRET

Emily merasakan ada seseorang yang membuka kain penutup matanya.

"Huh? Ini di... Mana?" Emily melihat sekeliling. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan aroma antiseptik menjalar di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Emily sadar bahwa kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat. Dia terikat sambil terduduk di lantai yang beraroma linoleum yang cukup samar-samar tercium.

"Kau sudah bangun, Emily?"

Emily melirik ke belakang, mengikuti asal suara barusan yang memanggilnya. Seseorang berpakaian suster tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya ampun, kau kami temukan dalam keadaan ambruk di pantai. Sepertinya kau harus diperiksa..."

Emily terkejut. Diperiksa? Jangan-jangan ini Clinic!

"Kau benar, Emily."

ZRET!

Emily merasakan ada seseorang melepaskan ikatan tali kedua lengannya dengan cepat dan memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sepasang tangan bersarung licin yang besar dan dingin. Seorang dokter?

Suster itu memegangi sebuah suntikan yang sangat besar, saking besarnya bahkan nyaris menyamai tinggi suster itu. Angka yang tercetak di suntikan itu hanya berupa angka 1, 2, 3 dan 4 saja, lalu bertuliskan sebuah tulisan kecil "Lt" di dekat deretan angka di suntikan besar itu.

"Kau sedang sakit, jadi kami membutuhkan sampel darahmu." Suster itu berbicara dengan nada lirih dan senyum licik. "Doctor, bisa kau luruskan lengan kanan pasien kita ke arahku?"

"Tentu saja Elli," jawab orang berpakaian dokter itu sambil meluruskan lengan kanan Emily dan mengarahkannya di depan suster yang dipanggil Elli tersebut.

"Sekarang, jangan bergerak dan aku akan mengambil sampel darahmu, ya?" pinta suster itu.

"Tidak mau! Tidaaaaaaaaak!!!" Emily menjerit keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan dokter tadi. Namun percuma. Tenaga mereka terlalu berbeda.

CRATS

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Aaaaaaaaaaakh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhkhhhhh..." Emily berteriak kesakitan dan merintih lirih berkali-kali saat jarum berdiameter kurang lebih 5 cm menusuk kulit di tengah-tengah siku lengan kanannya. Perlahan-lahan darah merah mulai terhisap masuk ke dalam suntikan itu. "Sa... Sakit! Kumohon hentikan ini!! Aaaaaaaakh..." teriaknya memohon.

Suster itu tak mendengar, malah semakin bersemangat mempercepat hisapan suntikan yang masih tertancap di lengan Emily.

"Teruskan Emily... Teruskan rintihanmu yang indah... Ahh, aku sangat suka pekerjaan ini..."

Saat sudah mencapai pertengahan deretan angka 4, suster itu berhenti menyuntik dan melepaskan jarum, membiarkan Emily merintih kesakitan.

"Sudah, jangan terus mengambil darahnya. Dia sudah seperti... Balon kempes," ejek dokter itu sambil memegangi lengan Emily yang mulai memucat.

"Hihihi... Kau benar, Doctor. Dia harus diberikan obat agar sehat kembali," Elli tersenyum lagi sambil meletakkan plester di luka bekas suntikan Emily.

Emily hanya bisa gemetaran dengan duduk terkulai di lantai tempatnya terikat tadi. Dokter yang memeganginya masih berjongkok di belakangnya, memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Emily.

Suster itu membawakan sebotol obat berwarna hijau tua. Sebuah obat dengan tulisan 'NOCTRUM*' di labelnya. (Noctrum*: Obat yang bahan-bahan ingredientnya dirahasiakan)

"Buka mulutmu, Emily..." suster itu memberikan sesendok dari obat itu.

Emily menggeleng sambil tetap membungkam mulutnya.

Sang dokter mengeluh. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, dasar keras kepala..." dokter yang masih memegangi lengan Emily memaksa melebarkan mulut Emily dengan tangan kirinya.

Mau tak mau terpaksa Emily membuka mulutnya.

"Anak pintar.... Ayo, aaaaaa... Supaya kau cepat sehat, kau harus minum obat ini..." Suster tadi menyuapkan sesendok obat itu ke mulut Emily. Saat cairan obat itu memasuki mulut Emily, sekelebat rasa terbakar mulai terasa di sekitar pori-pori lidah hingga memaksanya untuk memuntahkannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Huek!" Emily berhasil memuntahkan obat yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat. Meski badannya terasa sangat pusing, dia mencoba kabur setelah berhasil mengigit tangan dokter itu. Saat dokter tadi berteriak dan suster itu teralihkan perhatiannya, Emily membanting rak obat-obatan yang ada di dekatnya ke arah kedua suster dan dokter tadi lalu kabur.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari Clinic, Emily mencoba berlari, berlari secepat mungkin. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke Inn.

BRAK!

"Emily-chan?" Ann sedang melap gelas seperti biasa. Dia melihat Emily dengan wajah polos dan santai-santai saja. "Kau kenapa? Kok mukamu pucat seperti itu?"

"E... Emily mau makan sesuatu... Yang manis, atau apalah... Tapi tolong bawakan ke kamar..." pinta Emily lirih menahan sakit. Kepalanya benar-benar meriang sekali.

"Ba... Baiklah, akan kubuatkan kue... Tapi kamu tak apa-apa Emily-chan?" tanya Ann, tetap bertanya tanpa menolong Emily naik ke lantai dua.

"A... Aku tak apa-apa... Hanya diserang nyamuk raksasa..." jawab Emily berbohong. Bohong yang benar-benar tak masuk akal. "Ka... Kalau ada orang yang mencariku... Bilang saja aku sedang beristirahat di kamarku..."

"Baiklah, Emily-chan." jawab Ann singkat, menahan tawa karena mendengar alasan Emily yang sama sekali aneh.

Emily mati-matian merangkak naik ke kasur di kamarnya. Setelah mencoba, akhirnya dia bisa berbaring berselimutkan selimut tipis. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lelah berlari dari Clinic tadi. Lidahnya juga masih terasa kelu karena efek cairan obat Noctrum tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kasurnya.

"... Kepalaku... Pusing..." bisik Emily pelan sebelum tertidur lelap. ".... Zzz...."

-_-_-_-_-_-

YS dan Emily: Hai semua~!

Emily: Uhh... Kok kepalaku pusing ya? Tadi Kai-kun bikin sup apa sih?

Yuki: Nggak tau. Tanya aja ama dia.

Emily: Ogaaaah -_- Akuuuu~ setengah mati nggak mau~! Sungguh aku ini gak mauuu~ *nyanyi lagu D'Masiv*

Yuki: *sweatdrop* Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu meat tenderizer?

Emily: Meat tenderizer? Tau. Kayak palu dan ada gerigi-gerigi di palunya kan?

Yuki: Sebelum kamu dateng ke restoran Kai, gue ngeliat Kai masukin meat tenderizer di supnya... Kamu berhasil makan nggak?

Emily: *memucat* .... *kabur*

Yuki: Yah, kabur lagi... Oh iya, review gue nantiin ya!


	7. Thief Romance

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Hee, aku harus melakukannya?!"_

"_Benar sekali, Emily-chan..."_

"_Apa... Aku harus melakukannya sendiri?"_

"_Tentu... Sebagai syarat untuk mengikuti kami, kau harus melaksanakan ini..."_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Hari Sabtu. Sudah dua hari terlewat sejak Emily tinggal di kota Mineral. Emily masih saja terbaring lemah di tempat tidur seharian karena kekurangan darah, namun dia tetap tak mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa dia sampai terus tidur seperti itu pada semua penghuni Inn.

Taylor sampai di pelabuhan kota Mineral saat matahari terbenam. Dia membawa beberapa perbekalan di sebuah ransel sambil menyelempangkan rifle gun miliknya di punggungnya. Dia menghela napas saat melihat kota yang suram karena malam hampir tiba. "Yup, waktunya mengunjungi Em... Kalau dia masih ada." bisiknya pelan sambil berjalan menuju Inn.

TING TONG

Taylor masuk ke dalam Inn. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taylor, tapi langsung tak mengindahkannya lagi dan kembali pada urusan mereka masing-masing. Taylor berjalan dengan tenang saja ke arah Ann yang berada di meja kasir, menggantikan ayahnya. Gray sempat memandangnya dengan penuh kesal, namun Taylor mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Ann. "Ngg... Apakah ada gadis bernama Emily tinggal di sini?"

"Ada, dia sedang beristirahat di lantai dua..." jawab Ann ramah. "... Sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali menjalani kehidupan barunya di kota ini... Benar-benar anak yang bersemangat... Setidaknya."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih," jawab Taylor singkat, mencoba menahan pegal karena menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor tupainya. Dia berjalan menuju lantai dua ke kamar bagian perempuan.

KREKK.

Sebelum menyapa Emily, Taylor mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor tupainya kembali. "Hum, repot juga harus selalu menyembunyikan ini."

Emily masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya.

"Em..." Taylor memanggil Emily selagi dia masuk ke kamar. Emily tetap tertidur, meskipun Taylor duduk di sisi tempat tidur dimana Emily terbaring. "Em, bangun." Dia mengguncangkan badan Emily.

Emily masih tertidur pulas disertai beberapa rintihan.

Taylor memasang senyum jahil. Dia memang senang sekali menjahili Emily. Perlahan-lahan dia berbaring di sebelah Emily untuk menjahilinya.

"Nggg... Uah...?" Emily terbangun dari tidurnya, bersamaan melihat sepasang mata berwarna kuning terang milik Taylor.

"Hei," sapa Taylor.

Emily memandang Taylor dengan muka polos. "Hee~ ada Taylor-chan—HWAAAAAA!!!" teriaknya kaget.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sekaget itu bertemu denganku," Taylor bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Emily.

"Ta... Taylor-chan?! Kok kamu ada di sini?! Ini bukan mimpi kan?!" tanya Emily tak percaya. Dia mencoba mencubit kedua pipinya sendiri. "Aduh! Sakit! Ini memang bukan mimpi!!"

"Tentu saja ini aku, Em," jawabnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Emily. "Kau belum olahraga tertawa hari ini kan?" tanyanya sambil mulai menggelitik pinggang Emily.

"Mwaa! Hyahahahahahaha!!" Emily mulai tertawa. "Le—Lepaskan aku Taylor-cha—Ahahahahahahaha!!" tawanya makin meledak saat ekor Taylor ikut membantu menggelitikinya.

"Tapi tertawa itu olahraga yang bagus untuk penyakit asmamu~" jawab Taylor sambil meneruskan acara menggelitik Emily. Taylor membuat semacam 'olahraga' untuk Emily berupa menggelitiknya yang sering disebutnya 'olahraga tertawa'. Tujuannya memang untuk latihan pada penyakit asma Emily yang cukup parah apabila kambuh (Bahkan mampu membuat Emily pingsan). "Ini akan selesai dalam 5 menit, tenang saja,"

"Myaaahahahahahahahaha!!" Emily tertawa. "Kumohon, Taylor-chan—ahahahahaha, aku benar-benar—myahahaha—lemas hari ini—ahahahahaha!!"

"Oke, sudah selesai." jawab Taylor, membiarkan Emily mengatur napasnya sambil berbaring di kasur. "Syukurlah kau masih sehat seperti ini, Em."

"A... Sepertinya aku tak enak badan..." jawab Emily lemah sambil memegangi plester bekas luka suntikan di Clinic. "... Aku benar-benar lemas..."

Kedua telinga tupai milik Taylor mencuat ke atas. "... Kurang darah~kyu?"

"I... Iya... Aku diserang nyamuk raksasa..." jawab Emily berbohong.

"... Kau bohong," jawab Taylor sinis. "Kau bisa sampai sepucat ini... Pasti kau bohong, Em."

"... Ba... Bagaimana kau tahu, Taylor-chan...?" tanya Emily lemas.

KREK

Taylor menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor tupainya dibalik pakaiannya sebelum seseorang datang.

"Wah, Emily-chan, kau sudah bangun rupanya," Ann masuk ke kamar membawakan nampan dengan semangkuk kue panekuk hangat dan segelas air putih. "Kau benar-benar memiliki hari yang melelahkan, ya."

"Eee... Makasih, Anncchi," jawab Emily sambill tersenyum lemah.

"Kuletakkan makanannya di meja ini, ya," Ann meletakkan nampan itu di meja di depan tempat tidur Emily. "Oh ya, kau mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Ann lagi pada Taylor.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan tadi," jawab Taylor tenang. "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?"

"Baiklah... Emily, kutinggal ya," Ann berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh..."

BLAM.

Taylor mengeluarkan kembali ekor dan telinganya. "Hueh, benar-benar ribet," keluhnya perlahan sambil merapikan letak rifle gun miliknya yang terselempang di punggungnya.

"Mwaa~ aku lega kau bisa datang ke sini, Taylor-chan," jawab Emily senang sambil tersenyum lemas. "Bagaimana pengantaran kapal ferry-mu?"

"Tak usah memperdulikan hal itu untuk saat ini," jawab Taylor tegas. "Karena yang lebih penting sekarang adalah ini."

PLAK! PRAANG!

Taylor menjatuhkan kue panekuk yang dibawa Ann tadi dengan menyenggolnya memakai rifle gun panjang miliknya hingga makanan itu hancur di lantai.

"Hyaa!! Apa yang kau lakukan, Taylor-chan?!" tanya Emily kaget.

Taylor santai-santai saja membuka ranselnya. "Di ransel ini ada banyak makanan yang bisa dimakan selama seminggu."

"Ta, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini, Taylor-chan?!" tanya Emily panik. "Kenapa kau menjatuhkan makanannya?!"

"Sttt, dengar aku, Em." sahut Taylor sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya. "Sebenarnya sejak kau datang ke sini, semua makanan yang dibuat untukmu di hotel ini diberikan bubuk racun. Memang tak berefek secara langsung, hanya akan menyebabkan syaraf-syaraf pada tubuhmu lumpuh secara perlahan-lahan. Kau beruntung, Em, masih bisa sehat seperti ini."

Emily terkejut dan terus mendengarkan penjelasan Taylor.

"Terakhir aku mengantar orang ke kota ini, keesokan harinya orang itu langsung tewas karena makanan yang disediakan di Inn ini." tambahnya sambil membukakan ransel yang dibawanya. "Ini, aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu."

"Whoa, kau benar-benar membuatku takut barusan, Taylor-chan." sahut Emily sambil melap keringat dari dahinya. "Setidaknya aku harus benar-benar bertahan hidup di kota ini."

"Memang, di sini sekelebat penduduk langsung berubah menjadi senjata pembunuh sejak insiden Harvest Sprite, nya."

"I... Insiden?" tanya Emily penasaran.

"... Sepertinya kau harus makan sesuatu. Kau makin pucat, Em." Taylor mengambilkan beberapa buah-buahan dari ransel. "Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu, jadi tenang dan diamlah. Huh, harusnya aku membawa robotku tadi." katanya sambil mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Dia mengupaskan buah apel selagi menjelaskan pada Emily.

"Jadi... Insiden apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, Taylor-chan?" tanya Emily.

"Sebenarnya, ada seorang dewi di kota ini yang bernama Harvest Goddess," sahut Taylor sambil mengupaskan buah apel. "Dia sangat dipuja oleh penduduk kota ini."

Emily meraih buah apel yang sudah dipotong oleh Taylor sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Taylor.

"Kau tahu Harvest Sprite kan? Peri-peri yang berwujud kurcaci yang sangat suka menolong petani. Mereka juga sangat menghormati Harvest Goddess. Nah, dalam insiden ini, ada sekelompok Harvest Sprite yang berbeda dengan Harvest Sprite biasa." sahut Taylor lirih. Namun saat Taylor ingin meneruskan ceritanya, pisau lipat itu tanpa sengaja menggores tangan kirinya. "Auw!"

"Ke, kenapa, Taylor-chan?!" tanya Emily panik. "Ya ampun, tanganmu! Tanganmu berdarah!"

"A... Aku tak apa-apa Em." jawab Taylor menahan sakit. "Aku akan turun sebentar meminta plester. Kau tunggu sebentar ya."

"I... Iya, hati-hati Taylor-chan." jawab Emily sambil membiarkan Taylor pergi meninggalkannya.

SRET

"Selamat malam, nona manis."

Emily menoleh ke arah jendela, yang menjadi sumber asal suara tadi. Seorang cowok berambut silver dengan sepasang mata hijau tua tersipit sedikit, dengan pakaian bercorak abu-abu hitam duduk di jendela.

"Apa kabar, Emily?"

"S... Skye-kun?!" Emily terkejut sambil terduduk di kasur. Ya, Emily mengenal Skye. Skye pernah mencuri barang-barang di kapal Taylor dulu, dan menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang selalu saja bertentangan. Emily juga pernah menjadi tawanan Skye, namun ditolong oleh Taylor dulu. Sejak mereka bertiga saling bertemu, mereka selalu saja melayangkan kata bertarung pada pencuri ulung itu.

"Iya. Kau masih ingat Dark Animal yang menjadi bawahanku? Aku membawa beberapa dari mereka sampai di kota ini..." jawab Skye sambil mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai, bersama dengan sekelompok ayam berbulu hitam dan bermata merah menyala. Dark Animal adalah ayam (bisa juga hewan lain) yang entah kenapa selalu mau menuruti kemauan dan perintah Skye. Mereka sangat suka menyerang orang kecuali diperintahkan oleh tuannya atau pemimpinnya.

"Ti... Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Emily mengambil sebuah kunai dari sakunya, menyerang seekor Dark Animal, namun hanya mengenai seekor saja.

"Kau telat, Emily." Skye berlari menuju Emily dan menghantam pinggang Emily, menyebabkannya tak sadarkan diri. Skye tersenyum, mengangkat tubuh Emily dan pergi keluar melalui jendela menembus malam.

KREK

"Em, maaf aku ter..." Taylor mendapati kamar yang kosong. Tiba-tiba dia mulai mengendus ruangan. "Sniff... Hmm... Bau orang 'itu' dan bau Dark Animal... Sudah kuduga, pasti dia mengikutiku..." keluhnya sambil menyelempangkan rifle gun itu di punggungnya dan bergegas berlari mengikuti instingnya.

-_-_-_-_-

Skye terus saja membawa Emily sambil berlari. Emily masih tetap tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa Dark Animal menatapnya dan bersiap-siap saja menyerang kalau-kalau tuannya meminta untuk membunuhnya.

BRUK

Emily dibaringkan di ladang yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau milik pertanian Claire dan Jack. Skye tetap tersenyum saat melihat Emily masih tak sadarkan diri. "Bersiaplah bertarung, Emily," bisik Skye sambil berlari meninggalkan Emily, menyisakan beberapa ekor Dark Animal di sekitar ladang.

"... Ngh..." kesadaran Emily mulai muncul. "Huh? Kok aku ada di ladangnya Clairecchi dan Jackkun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Bulan purnama kebetulan sedang muncul, membuat Emily dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas bahwa dia sedang berada dimana.

"_Tasuke... Tasuke... Tasukette..._"

"Eh?!" Emily terkejut sambil tetap duduk di ladang yang dipenuhi rumput liar itu. Perlahan-lahan muncul tangan-tangan manusia dari tanah, mencoba memegangi tanah yang berada di dekat mereka. Beberapa dari tangan itu mencoba memegangi Emily yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! Siapapun, tolong!! Taylor-chan! Jackkun! Clairecchi!!" teriak Emily ketakutan. "TOLOOONG!!!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Peluru dari rifle gun milik Taylor menembus salah satu tangan yang memegangi pinggang Emily hingga mencuat keluar dari tanah. "Em!" panggil Taylor sambil berusaha menarik Emily dari ladang yang memiliki tangan-tangan itu.

"Ta... Taylor-chan, aku takut!!" teriak Emily ketakutan.

"Te, tenang, Em," jawab Taylor sebisanya sambil mendorong Emily menjauh dari ladang.

BRUK!

Karena terlalu kuat, Taylor menarik Emily sampai menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh bersama-sama. Emily terjatuh tengkurap di atas Taylor, membuat Taylor langsung mencoba membangunkan dirinya. "Hei, Em, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?!" tanyanya bingung.

"S... Skye-kun... Dia ada di sekitar sini..." bisik Emily takut-takut sambil memegangi lengan kiri Taylor. "Dia... Dia membawa Dark Animal juga..."

"Soal Dark Animal aku juga tahu," jawab Taylor pendek. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus melawan tangan-tangan dan para Dark Animal ini dulu..." katanya sambil memasukkan persediaan peluru pada rifle gun miliknya.

Beberapa Dark Animal yang masih berjaga mulai menyerang Emily dan Taylor. Mereka berdua langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Taylor dengan rifle gun miliknya dan Emily dengan kunai.

DOR DOR DOR DOR  
ZET ZET ZET  
DOR DOR DOR DOR  
ZET ZET ZET  
DOR DOR DOR DOR  
ZET ZET ZET  
DOR DOR DOR DOR  
ZET ZET ZET

Bunyi rentetan peluru rifle gun Taylor dan sabetan kunai milik Emily menggema di sekitar pertanian, namun untungnya tak membuat pemilik pertanian itu tak terbangun. Tenaga Emily keburu habis karena memang masih kekurangan darah, menyebabkannya langsung terbaring lemas di tanah.

"Em!" Taylor segera membantu Emily duduk setelah berhasil menghabisi tangan-tangan dan beberapa Dark Animal yang menyerang mereka berdua tadi. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A... Aku...Hosh... Hosh... Tak apa-apa, Taylor-chan," jawab Emily sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Emily nggak apa-apa kok, asalkan semuanya nggak apa-apa, Emily tidak apa-apa,"

Taylor tak menjawab perkataan Emily sambil melingkarkan lengan kiri Emily di pundaknya.

"Ta... Taylor-chan, aku tak apa-apa kok! Aku benar-benar tak..."

"Diamlah." sahut Taylor selagi membantu Emily berjalan. "Kau sedang sakit. Jadi diamlah dan ikut aku ke kapalku."

Emily hanya mengangguk saja.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Saat Emily dan Taylor sampai ke kapal ferry milik Taylor, pemiliknya segera memanggil robot medis untuk menyembuhkan Emily. Yap, salah satu keahlian Taylor adalah membuat mesin dan robot, karena itulah sebagian pembantunya adalah robot.

"Hee, robot medismu mati lagi," sahut Emily lemah sambil menunjuk ke arah robot medis milik Taylor yang mulai '_shut down_' secara mendadak.

Taylor hanya menghela napas pada robot medisnya yang pemalas sambil mengetuk-etukkan kepala robot itu. Robot medis itu langsung menyala kembali dan memberikan pengobatan untuk Emily. Tak lama kemudian, sang robot menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengatakan pada Emily bahwa pengobatan sementara darinya sudah selesai.

"Aah~!" Emily menghela napas lega. "Aku sudah agak sehatan! Ini berkat kau, Taylor-chan. Kau selalu saja baik padaku! Terima kasih Taylor-chan!"

"Sama-sama, Em." jawab Taylor tenang sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau sudah mendingan. Tapi kau tetap harus makan obat supaya kesehatanmu tetap terjaga. Atau aku buatkan robot medis khusus untukmu?"

"Tak usah repot-repot, Taylor-chan," jawab Emily sambil balas tersenyum. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu berkali-kali. Emily sudah cukup senang bisa ketemu Taylor-chan hari ini."

"Yaah, meskipun nanti mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang 'itu'," jawab Taylor. "Tapi setidaknya aku lega kau masih bisa semangat seperti ini, Em."

Emily tertawa kecil pada sahabat baiknya. "Oke, Emily harus pulang nih, sebelum Anncchi, Cliff-kun dan Gray-kun mencariku."

"Tunggu, kau perlu obat ini," sahut robot medis milik Taylor, memberikan semacam obat berwarna merah kehitaman dan beberapa pil berwarna biru muda. "Ini obat untuk menambah darah, supaya tak anemia. Dan yang satu lagi ini obat penawar racun, dan kau harus memakannya setelah makan makanan dari hotel itu."

"Sebaiknya kau meminum obat penawar racun itu secara diam-diam atau kalau tidak mereka bisa merampasnya," pesan Taylor.

Emily meraih obat yang diberikan robot medis itu sambil membungkuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih Taylor-chan! Sampai jumpa besok lagi ya!!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Taylor menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah Em masih sehat... Setidaknya sebelum dia mengetahui kenyataan yang cukup pahit ini..." bisiknya perlahan sambil memegangi sabuk rifle gun miliknya. Dia berjalan menuju kapal ferry miliknya dan pergi menuju rumahnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota Mineral. Besok dia harus datang kembali ke kota ini.

-_-_-_-_-

Emily & Yuki Shirou YN : Haiii!!

Emily : Nggak disangka penyakit Emily dikasih tahu di chapter ini... Padahal kan niatnya mau dikasih tau sama Anisha-chan di fic LOVE HER LOVE HER miliknya! .

Yuki : Hah? Beneran tuh? Ah, biarin aja~

Emily : Horeee! Taylor-chan dateng lagi!!

Yuki : Buat yang belum tau, Taylor memang selalu memanggil Emily dengan panggilan "Em" saja.

Emily : Yup, dia memang selalu memanggilku begitu! ^^

Yuki : Dinantikan reviewnya 0w0


	8. Chick Melody

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Hee, kalian sedang apa? Kenapa kalian bermuka serius begitu?"_

"_Kita sedang bermain Emily."_

"_Hee?! Bermain??!! Boleh aku ikut?"_

"_Tentu saja, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu."_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Tanggal 1 Fall. Awal dimulainya musim gugur. Daun-daun kuning keemasan tertiup angin, menembus hingga melayang turun menuju tanah. Hewan-hewan mulai sibuk mengumpulkan makanan sebelum musim dingin tiba. Tapi tidak bagi Emily. Musim ini merupakan musim favoritnya. Musim yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya selama setahun.

"Huwaaa! Daun keringnya banyak!!" Emily bersorak ceria saat beberapa daun kering terhembus masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum. _Musim baru telah tiba!_

"Selamat pagi, Emily-chan." Ann masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa. "Kau sudah agak sehatan?"

"Ung!" Emily mengangguk semangat. "Aku sudah baikan!"

"Sejak kau sakit kau belum pernah memeriksakan dirimu ke Clinic. Mau kuantarkan?"

"Egh?!" Emily terkejut. Datang ke Clinic sama saja dengan sampel darah. Emily menggeleng pelan. "... Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit." jawabnya berbohong.

"Oh begitu." Ann tersenyum kembali. Dia meletakkan bubur yang dibawanya ke meja yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur Emily. "Aku membuatkan sarapan bubur untukmu. Kalau kau sudah sehatan, kau bisa keluar setelah memakan bubur ini."

"Iya Anncchi! Makasih ya!"

"Sama-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku atau cowok-cowok yang menginap di kamar sebelah."

Emily memasang senyum palsu selagi Ann keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Ann pergi, Emily buru-buru memakan sarapannya.

"Jangan lupa..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil obat penawar racun dari sakunya. Emily mengambil satu tablet obat penawar dan satu tablet obat penambah darah. Setelah itu, dia meneguk sekaligus kedua tablet tersebut dengan air. "Glek glek... Fiuh. Sudah." sahutnya lega.

Emily menyimpan obat miliknya ke saku celananya. Bahaya kalau seandainya ditinggal di kamar dan dirampas oleh Ann.

Saat matahari sudah agak miring ke barat, Emily mulai bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Oke~ Saatnya jalan-jalan!!" sahut Emily semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan pekerjaannya di pertanian Claire-Jack. Mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan? Mungkin saja.

TAP TAP TAP

"Aduh!"

Emily tersadar. Dia menubruk Cliff.

"Eh?! Cliff-kun! Maafkan aku! Tadi nggak sengaja..." Emily cepat-cepat meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya buru-buru.

"Nggak apa-apa... Eng, Emily..."

"Ya?"

"... Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Cliff akhirnya.

Emily hanya tersenyum dan berlari keluar.

BRAK!

HYUUUUSH

Emily berlari menuju hutan dan menemukan tumpukan daun kering yang berada di dekat salah satu pohon yang sudah rontok. Dia tertawa kecil selagi membaringkan badannya ke tumpukan kasur alam itu. Tidak lupa berguling-guling sebentar disertai tawa riang.

"Kau sedang bermain tapi tak mengajakku. Kejam sekali, Em."

Emily menoleh. Taylor berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia tersenyum jahil, bersiap-siap memberikan 'olah raga tertawa' yang selalu diberikannya pada Emily.

"Kalau kau mau ikut main, ikut saja Taylor-chan!" Emily tertawa riang sambil melemparkan beberapa daun kering ke arah sahabatnya.

"Tapi kau pasti lupa belum pemanasan kan?"

"Hee? Memangnya ada pemanasan untuk bermain di tumpukan daun kering di hari pertama musim gugur ini?" tanya Emily polos.

"Ada. Ini dia," Taylor melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Emily dan mulai menggelitiknya.

"Kyahahahahahahahahaha!!" Emily tertawa kencang. "Ya ampun—ini sih sama saja dengan olah ra—ahahahahah!! Geliii!!! Taylor-chan, berhen—ahahahahahahaha!!"

"Hanya lima menit saja," Taylor mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil terus menggelitik sahabatnya. Sahabatnya hanya bisa meronta-ronta di atas tumpukan daun kering, tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

Emily dan Taylor terdiam, menoleh ke arah suara sorang gadis yang cukup tegas. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pekat dengan poni pirang berkacak pinggang di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini atau aku akan..."

"Tunggu Karen," sahut seseorang dari belakang gadis yang dipanggil Karen tadi. Seorang cowok pirang berkacamata muncul menenangkan Karen. "Mereka hanya menikmati hari pertama musim gugur, itu saja."

"Alasan. Kau memang terlalu baik, Rick," tandas Karen.

Emily melirik orang yang dipanggil Rick itu. Dalam sekejap kedua pipinya memerah. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? "... Emily akan pergi," sahutnya polos sambil berdiri.

Taylor hanya terdiam, merapikan selempangan rifle gun miliknya sambil diam-diam menyembunyikan bagian tubuh hewan miliknya. Dia menuruti saja Emily pergi ke hutan di dekat gunung.

Emily tersenyum lirih. "... Manisnya...."

Taylor menepuk Emily sambil melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya di pinggang Emily. "Siapa yang manis?"

"Orang yang tadi... Yang namanya Rick itu... Kyaaaa~~~" Emily memegangi pipinya sambil tertawa riang. Musim baru, dengan cinta yang baru.

Taylor menghela napas. "Jangan kira seisi kota ini adalah orang yang baik-baik lho. Mereka semua berubah karena insiden yang dulu kuceritakan."

"Hee?? Oh iya! Kau belum meneruskan inside—kyahahahahahahahahaa!!!"

"Tadi baru dua menit. Tiga menit lagi selesai kok," sahut Taylor sambil terus menggelitik.

"Ahahahahaha serius Taylor-chan! Aku kapo—ahahahahahahaha!!"

"ADUH!"

Emily terkejut. Taylor menyumpal kedua telinga tupainya sambil terjongkok lemas.

"Taylor-chan, kamu kenapa?!"tanya Emily panik.

"Suara... Suara itu..." bisik Taylor kesakitan. "Ada yang bernyayi... Lagunya... Menyakitkan sekali..." rintihnya sambil berusaha agar tidak mendengar lagu yang didengar menurutnya.

"Lagu yang mana? Emily tak mendengar apa-apa!" sahut Emily panik.

"Lagu... Lagu kesedihan itu..." Taylor mencoba menunjuk ke arah hutan tempat sebelumnya mereka bertemu dengan Karen dan Rick.

Emily kebingungan. "... T, tunggu sebentar ya Taylor-chan! Aku ke sana!"

"Tidak... Kau tak boleh... Ke sana... Sendirian..." Taylor berusaha bangkit sambil mengikuti Emily.

"Ba... Baiklah..."

Emily dan Taylor berjalan mengendap-endap menuju arah hutan tempat mereka sebelumnya bermain di tumpukan daun kering. Ah! Masih ada Karen dan Rick di sana. Namun Rick kini juga sedang bersama seekor ayam raksasa yang pernah bersama-sama dengan gipsi berambut pink yang dulu berada di restoran di pantai.

Gadis yang bernama Karen tadi sedang terduduk di salah satu tumpukan daun kering sambil bernyanyi.

"_**Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo tsutai ochiru. Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara... Kono yubi tomare, watashi no yubi ni. Sono yubi goto, tsurete tte ageru...**_"

"Argh!!!" rintihan Taylor semakin hebat. Nyanyian yang dinyanyikan Karen membuat pendengarannya semakin tersiksa, berbeda dengan Emily, justru Emily malah tak berdampak apa-apa.

"Ta—Taylor-chan! Jangan paksakan diri! Sebaiknya kau harus segera—"

DOR DOR DOR!!

Taylor mencoba menahan untuk tak mendengar lagu sambil menembak ke arah ayam raksasa yang berada di sebelah Rick. Rick dan Karen terkejut. Karen terus bernyanyi sementara Rick menyuruh ayam raksasa mliknya untuk menyerang Emily dan Taylor.

Taylor hanya mencoba sebisa mungkin menutup telinganya sambil menyerang ayam raksasa milik Rick. Emily juga membantu menyerang hingga membuat ayam tadi langsung terjatuh. Setelah Rick dan Karen lengah, Emily menarik Taylor yang mulai lemah ke arah pantai meninggalkan Karen dan Rick.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di pantai, Emily menyandarkan Taylor di kapal ferry miliknya.

"Yuhuuu!! Mr. Gutsy! Kemarilaaah!" panggil Emily cepat-cepat. Sebuah robot mekanis otomatis muncul dan berjalan menuju Emily dan Taylor.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Taylor?!" tanya Mr. Gutsy, salah satu robot terpercaya milik Taylor.

"Taylor-chan terluka dan dia harus diobati segera! Tolong, Mr. Gutsy!!" pinta Emily. Robot itu hanya menganggukkan bagian kepalanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kapal ferry dan memanggil robot medis yang menolong Emily sebelumnya.

Robot medis itu memberikan semacam spray yang disemprotkan secara sembarangan pada tuannya. Memang, robot medis milik Taylor ini memang sedikit kurang ajar dan pemalas dalam menyembuhkan seseorang. Setelah ditegur Mr. Gutsy akhirnya robot medis ini mau juga melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Emily menatap sahabatnya khawatir. Kini giliran temannya yang menderita. "Taylor-chan..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taylor kembali sehat. Emily menghela napas lega sambil memeluk sahabatnya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sehat!!!" teriak Emily bahagia.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Em, sungguh." sahut Taylor perlahan. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hee! Benar! Kau harus istirahat!" sahut Emily sambil mendorong Taylor ke arah tempat tidur penumpang. Karena sudah lama mengenal kapal ferry milik sahabatnya, Emily tahu persis letak-letak ruangan yang berada di kapal ferry milik Taylor.

"Em... Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Taylor menghentikan dorongan temannya sambil berdiri menghadapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Em. Justru kau berada dalam posisi yang paling mengkhawatirkan saat ini."

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Emily bingung.

"Menurutmu kalau kau baru saja menyerang salah satu musuhmu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mereka bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Taylor pelan.

"... Mereka akan menyerangku?" tanya Emily panik. "Huwaaa! Aku harus bagaimana?!!"

"Tenang Em, kubilang tenang." jawab Taylor sambil menenangkan Emily. "Aku tak bisa membantumu, tapi aku sudah membelikanmu ini sebelum datang ke kota ini," sahutnya perlahan sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya berupa tas pinggang kecil. "Ini persediaan kunai untukmu. Aku juga menyiapkan cairan racun di dalamnya kalau perlu. Ada 150 buah, jadi kau bisa pakai dalam keadaan terdesak."

"Ta... Taylor-chan..." Emily menerima tas dari sahabatnya. "... Kau sampai repot-repot membelikanku ini... Terima kasih banyak, Taylor-chan...!"

"Sudahlah, itulah gunanya teman," sahut Taylor sebisanya sambil membaringkan dirinya ke salah satu kasur untuk penumpang. "Kalau kau ada apa-apa, mungkin aku bisa membantumu nanti..."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Taylor-chan!" Emily tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin pasti aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini~!"

"... Dasar kamu ini." Taylor tersenyum pasrah. "... Aku akan usahakan untuk bisa mem..."

"Sudah, sudah~!" Emily bangkit dan tersenyum. "Mr. Gutsy, tolong rawat Taylor-chan ya!"

"Baik," jawab robot yang masih berada di sebelah Emily.

Emily tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan kapal. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Taylor-chan!"

Taylor menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Tuan Taylor!" panggil robotnya tegas. "Kau masih harus beristirahat!"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas tuannya sambil menyelempangkan rifle gun miliknya kembali. "Aku tidak mau teman-temanku mati karena aku pengecut seperti dulu..."

-_-_-_-_-_-

YS and Emily : Hai hai haaai~!!

Emily : Asiiik~ 3 Emily dapat jodoh Rick lagi~! Yuki baik deh~! Nggak kayak Anisha-chan... T_T

Yuki : Jangan gitu dong... Toh yang membuatmu itu Anisha, bukan aku... Tapi kebanyakan sifatmu itu dominan dari sifat-sifatku.

Emily : Hee, begitu ya? O.o

Yuki : Begitulah ^^. Oke, oke... Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, Emily?

Emily : Nggak ada~ memangnya kenapa?

Yuki : Kayaknya kamu bakalan jadi sebawel Claire dari LBL chapter 23 deh...

Emily : Hee? Di chapter berikutnya? Asiik~!! Emily kan asistennya Claire! Emily siap kok kalau mau dibuat seberisik Claire~! *digeplak*

Yuki : Yosh, tinggal minta aja Anisha ngetik lagi... *evil laugh* Dinantikan rewiewnya~ w


	9. Reveal their past

**SOMETIMES I'M HAPPY**

"_Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

" _Kita harus segera kabur..."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Taylor sudah duluan... Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"_

Emily berdiri persis di depan pintu masuk Inn. Dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang masih agak khawatir dengan yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dia menelan ludah, lalu mulai masuk ke Inn.

"Se... Selamat soree!" teriak Emily untuk memanaskan suasana.

Ann masih berada di meja kasir menggantikan ayahnya. Seorang opsir polisi sedang membaca buku di ujung ruangan.

"Fiuh," Emily menghela napas lega. Untung tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Emily sudah pulang ya," Ann tersenyum sambil menghampiri Emily. "Kalau kau sudah sehatan, kita membaca cerita yuk!"

"Hee? Cerita! Kayaknya asik!" Emily mengangguk riang. "Emily mau ikut! Emily mau ikut!"

"Kalau begitu, kau siap-siap jam 6 sore nanti ya. Bawa syal atau jaket, karena malam bulan Fall pertama ini agak dingin," jelas Ann. "Kita semua berkumpul di Perpustakaan kota."

"Hee...?" tanya Emily heran. Dia belum pernah pergi ke sana. "Perpustakaan kota itu di mana?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Ann tertawa kecil. "Kita pergi saja bersama-sama ya."

"Iya, Emily setuju!" Emily mengangguk cepat sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai ke kamar, Emily melingkarkan syal orange miliknya dan menyiapkan beberapa kunai dan botol racun di sakunya.

"Kau sudah siap, Emily?" tanya Ann, sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Emily siap!" jawab Emily.

-_-_-_-_- In the street to the Library -_-_-_-_-

Emily, Gray, Cliff dan Ann berjalan berempat menuju perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, aura kota ini tetap saja suram meski Emily mencoba untuk meriahkan suasana dengan berbicara pada mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai, Emily," sahut Ann sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang menggunakan genteng biru tua. Mereka bertiga masuk, meninggalkan Emily di depan rumah itu.

"Eh? T, tunggu!" teriak Emily menyusul masuk ke perpustakaan.

-_-_- Library -_-_-

Emily terkejut.

Hampir semua pemuda dan pemudi muncul. Doctor, Gray, Cliff, Jack, Rick, Karen, Popuri, Elli, Mary, Claire, Skye dan Taylor. Mereka semua berkumpul masing-masing dengan terdiam satu sama lain.

"Taylor-chan? Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Emily sambil berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

Taylor membuang muka dengan cepat, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Emily.

Mary yang berada di tengah-tengah perkumpulan mereka, mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas. Tiba-tiba buku-buku yang berada di rak jatuh semua dan kertas-kertasnya melayang dengan cepat.

ZAT ZAT ZAT!

Emily terkejut kembali. Kertas-kertas itu mempunyai sisi-sisi yang tajam bagaikan silet bila tergores. Anehnya para pemuda-pemudi kecuali Emily tak memperdulikan dirinya tergores atau tidak.

"Mari kita mulai kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu." bisik Mary, disusul oleh semakin cepatnya kertas-kertas tadi melayang-layang. Para pemuda lainnya mulai berbicara.

Jack memulai cerita pertama. "_8 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah komunitas Harvest Sprite yang berbeda dari Harvest Sprite biasa._"

Cliff meneruskan ceritanya. "_Komunitas yang tak mengenal Harvest Goddess dan lebih menganggapnya sebagai makhluk peri_,"

"_Mereka melencengkan tugas sesungguhnya Harvest Sprite untuk melindungi unsur-unsur alam dan memiliki sihir hitam yang bisa saja membinasakan satu kota dengan sihir mereka yang luar biasa."_ Gray meneruskan cerita.

"_Mereka berkomplot dengan Witch Princess untuk bersekutu dengan Harvest Sprite dan Harvest Goddes,_" sambung Rick.

"_Pertarungan terjadi, namun menghasilkan segalanya dengan sia-sia_." sambung Skye.

"_Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kelompok mereka dan memulai kehidupan mereka sendiri-sendiri_," sambung Taylor dengan nada pahit.

"_Harvest Goddess yang mendendam, memulai pencariannya mencari komunitas Harvest Sprite tersebut_." sambung Claire.

"_Setelah mencari dan mencari, mereka tak mendapatkan satupun petunjuk ataupun para Harvest Sprite yang keji itu_." sambung Elli.

"_Karena dendam yang tak berkesudahan, beliau mengutuk kota ini, Mineral Town ini_," tambah Popuri.

"_Menjadi kota yang dipenuhi dendam dan kekejaman yang telah terkirimkan pada para pemuda-pemudi yang tinggal di kota ini_." jelas Karen.

"_Kami sebagai wali komunitas Harvest Goddess, akan bersumpah untuk mencari para Harvest Sprite yang telah berkhianat selama mereka hidup dan bertarung satu sama lain_." Doctor mendapat giliran bercerita.

Semakin lama kertas-kertas yang melayang semakin cepat dan terus cepat.

"KAU!" semua orang menunjuk ke arah Emily sendirian. Di saat yang sama kertas-kertas yang melayang tadi diam di tempat dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau adalah pengecualian. Kau harus bertarung dengan salah satu di antara komunitas kami!"

"E—Ee—Eeekh?" teriak Emily kaget. "Ber—Bertarung? Dengan kalian? Emily nggak bisa!"

"Kau harus, Emily." sahut Ann dingin. "Heran, awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari ini."

"H, hee? Memangnya kenapa kalau Emily bisa tinggal betah di sini?" tanya Emily polos, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Selama ini kami memasukkan racun ke dalam makananmu! Dalam sehari atau dua hari, kau pasti akan sekarat dan mati seketika! Tapi kau sangat kuat sekali." jelas Gray.

"Tapi kini aku tahu kenapa kau bisa bertahan," tunjuk Cliff ke arah obat penambah darah dan obat penawar racun di tangannya. "Anak ini mempunyai ini,"

Emily terkejut. Dari mana Cliff bisa dapat obat-obat miliknya? "C, Cliff-kun dapat dari mana?"

"Ingat saat aku menubrukmu tadi pagi?" tanya Cliff.

_TAP TAP TAP_

_"Aduh!"_

_Emily tersadar. Dia menubruk Cliff._

_"Eh? Cliff-kun! Maafkan aku! Tadi nggak sengaja..." Emily cepat-cepat meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya buru-buru._

_"Nggak apa-apa... Eng, Emily..."_

_"Ya?"_

_"... Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Cliff akhirnya._

Emily tersentak. _Gawat! Ketahuan! Jangan-jangan saat aku tertabrak Cliff pasti dia merenggut obat itu dari sakuku!_

"Kau juga hebatnya memiliki senjata ini," tunjuk Rick pada sebuah kunai milik Emily yang dipakai untuk bertarung saat di hutan. "Dan kau nyaris membuat ayam milikku kena serangan jantung gara-gara senjata ini."

Emily hanya bisa keringat dingin melihat tatapan sunyi nan suram di sekitar perpustakaan itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"AYO!" bentak Gray. "Kau mau bertarung atau tidak?"

"Emily mau!" teriak Emily terpaksa sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Baik," Gray mengangguk sambil melemparkan beberapa kertas ke semua pemuda-pemudi. Dengan cepatnya mereka menulis sesuatu di kertas yang dioper Gray dan meletakkannya ke tengah ruangan.

"E, Emily harus apa?" tanya Emily kebingungan.

"... Emily," bisik Claire dibelakangnya. "Tancapkan kunaimu di salah satu kertas catatan yang sudah kami buat. Pemilik kertas yang terkena kunaimu adalah orang yang kau tantang untuk pertarungan pertamamu."

"E... Ehh?" Emily kebingungan dan asal melempar kunainya ke tengah ruangan.

Taylor berjalan menuju ke lingkaran tumpukan kertas-kertas tadi dan mengambil kertas yang tertancap kunai milik Emily.

"_Aku akan siap bertarung kapanpun kau mau. Gray._" Taylor membaca isi tulisan kertas sobek itu.

Emily menelan ludah. Artinya dia harus melawan Gray.

Gray memasang kuda-kuda dengan membawa palu raksasa miliknya. Dia berdiri agak membungkuk sedikit menahan beban palu yang dibawanya. "Ayo, mulai pertarungannya."

"Eh? Emily benar-benar harus bertarung melawan Gray-kun?" tanya Emily panik.

"Berjuanglah Gray!" teriak Claire mengelu-elukan nama orang yang disukainya. "Berjuanglaaaah!"

"Terima kasih, Claire," jawab Gray singkat. "Ayo, cewek penakut, lawan aku!" bentak Gray untuk memanas-manasi Emily.

"E, Emily tidak takut!" teriak Emily setengah bergetar sambil menyiapkan kunainya dan membaluri kunainya dengan cairan racun. "Ayo mulai, Gray-kun!"

"... MULAI!"

Emily menyerang duluan. Dia berlari mendekati Gray sambil mengacungkan kunai beracun miliknya.

PTANG!

Bunyi besi berdenting kuat saat kunai dan palu raksasa milik Gray saling beradu. Gray mundur sedikit menahan serangan Emily dan mulai mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi.

DONG!

Palu raksasa milik Gray menghantam lantai kayu perpustakaan hingga bergetar seperti gempa. Emily berhasil menghindar dari pukulan palu Gray; kalau tidak pasti Emily akan gepeng di lantai.

"Baiiiiik~!" Emily melempar kunai beracun miliknya hingga menggores ujung baju Gray.

"Akh!" Gray meringis sedikit saat ujung bajunya agak sobek karena tebasan kunai yang terlempar Emily. Terdapat luka gores dan menetes darah dari ujung baju yang sobek. "... Ukh! Sialan! Ada racunnya!"

Racun yang terdapat di luka Gray mulai bereaksi cepat. Gray mulai tidak bisa bergerak dan kaku. Gray mati-matian berusaha meraih palu raksasa miliknya, tapi gagal karena Gray sudah keburu mati rasa karena racun yang ada di tubuhnya makin menjalar.

"Pe..." Mary agak kaget karena tidak percaya dengan kekalahan Gray. "... Pemenangnya adalah Emily, pendatang baru!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bertepuk tangan, tidak ada pula yang menolong Gray. Gray hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sendiri sambil memegangi luka gores yang ada di lengan atas kanannya.

"G, Gray-kun nggak apa-apa?" tanya Emily khawatir sambil mendekati Gray.

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Gray kesal sambil menepis tangan Emily dari lengannya, tapi karena masih mati rasa, percuma saja. "... Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian?"

"Ta, tapi kan Gray-kun sakit! Harus disembuhkan!" teriak Emily membela diri. "Ta, Taylor-chan! Apa penawar obat racun milikku ini?" tanyanya panik.

Taylor agak ragu mendekati Emily, tapi akhirnya dia mendekati Gray dan Emily untuk menyembuhkan luka Gray.

Taylor mengeluarkan suntikan berwarna biru muda dari ransel kecil miliknya dan menyuntikkannya ke badan Gray. "Mungkin ini akan membuatmu tertidur, tapi saat bangun nanti kau pasti akan mampu menggerakkan seluruh tubuhmu besok pagi." katanya sambil melihat cairan dari suntikan kecil miliknya masuk ke dalam peredaran darah Gray.

"Ung... Ugh..." Gray perlahan-lahan tertidur karena obat penawar Taylor.

"Taylor-chan... Anncchi... Cliff-kun... Semuanya..." bisik Emily. "Sekarang, anggap saja kita ini hanya perkenalan... Sesuai yang dikatakan Marycchi... Namaku Emily. Emily Emerald." jelas Emily sambil membantu Taylor membawa Gray yang masih tidur. "... Besok hari masih akan terus berjalan... Karena itu... Kami duluan, mengantarkan Gray-kun... Selamat tinggal..." ucap Emily terbata-bata sambil meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama-sama Taylor dan Gray.

-_-_- Doug's Inn, 2nd floor, Boy's Room -_-_-

PRUK

Gray dibaringkan ke kasurnya. Emily melepas topi milik Gray dan meletakannya ke meja, setelah itu menyelimuti Gray dengan selimut.

Taylor hanya bisa menghela napas sambil melihat Emily cuek.

"Oh iya, Taylor-chan," Emily berbalik sebentar ke arah Taylor sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. "Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan Gray-kun tadi! Emily sudah khawatir kalau-kalau Gray-kun mati atau hal yang buruk terjadi padanya..."

BRUK

Taylor menghempaskan Emily ke kasur bersama-sama.

"... Sama-sama." jawab Taylor singkat sambil tetap menerkam Emily.

"... Taylor-chan, berat!" keluh Emily sambil berusaha lepas dari tindihan Taylor. Tapi Taylor tetap saja diam di tempat, membuat Emily kesusahan bangun. "Taylor-chan, lepaskan aku!"

"Nggak," jawab Taylor cuek. "Kau nyaris membuatku sakit jantung karena bertarung dengan anak ini," tunjuknya ke arah Gray. "Kau beruntung bisa menang melawan anak ini, di pertarungan sebelumnya aku sempat patah tulang di lutut karena terkena pukulan palu raksasa miliknya."

"Hiiiiy!" jerit Emily panik. "Ta, tapi sekarang Taylor-chan udah sehat kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nya." balas Taylor sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Taylor masih saja menindih Emily.

"Oi..." panggil Emily.

"Apa?" tanya Taylor cuek.

"Bisa... lepaskan aku? Aku mulai keram."

"... Nggak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku nggak mau." balas Taylor sambil mencubit pipi Emily.

"Adaww—waaahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Emily tertawa karena setelah Taylor mencubit pipinya, Taylor mulai menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Senam malam ini sebelum aku pergi, Em," kata Taylor dengan senyum jahil. "Empat menit lagi selesai~"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!" Emily tertawa kencang sekali sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Untung saja Gray tidak terbangun karena tawanya yang kencang itu.

5 menit berlalu, dan Taylor berhenti menggelitik Emily.

"Nah. Selesai." Kata Taylor sambil berhenti menggelitik Emily, tapi masih menindih Emily.

"... Kok masih ditindih? Berat!"

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh?" balas Taylor.

"Lepaas!"

"Nggak."

"Lepasin Emily!" teriak Emily.

"Pokoknya nggak,"

"Awwww kenapaaa?" tanya Emily penasaran.

"..."

Hening.

Taylor bangkit dan berdiri kembali di lantai sambil menunggu Emily sukses duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Fiuh..." Emily menghela napas lega sambil duduk. "Nah, tadi kenapa Taylor-chan nindih Emily lama?" tanyanya polos.

"..."

Taylor tidak menjawab. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat.

"Taylor-chan?" tanya Emily.

JREET!

Taylor mencubit kedua pipi Emily dengan gemas.

"KARENA AKU SUKA PADAMU, BODOOOH!" teriak Taylor buru-buru sambil berlari kabur meninggalkan Emily di kamar cowok Inn. "SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN!" teriaknya sebelum jauh dari Inn, buru-buru naik ke kapalnya, lalu kabur meninggalkan Mineral Town.

WHUUUUSH

Emily terdiam. "... Tadi Taylor-chan bilang apa?" tanya Emily pada dirinya sendiri kebingungan.

-_-_AA_-_-

Yuki Shirou – YN & Emily : Hai haiii~!

Emily : *blush seketika* Ta, tadi beneran Taylor-chan ada perasaan tuh?

Yuki : Meneketehe~ lagian kan yang rp-an sama temen Anisha-chan dari Spain di lappie kan Anisha-chan sendiri~ Entah apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di RP waktu itu~

Emily : ! Ta, tapi kan Taylor-chan yang—O/O

Yuki : Ditunggu reviewnya~!


End file.
